1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for applying liquids, and more particularly, to hand held devices for applying and coating a surface with a liquid.
2. Prior Art
Presently, hand held markers are used to apply a liquid on a surface, and are then discarded when the supply of liquid is exhausted. Also, present markers have only one source of the liquid therein, which requires the use of numerous markers to provide for a variety of different colors.
Thus, there is presently a great need for a nondisposable hand held marking device which provides the user with a number of different liquid sources, and also permits the user to refill the marking devices whenever the liquid supply becomes exhausted.